Dance for me
by Nightworldlove
Summary: AU, request - Bolin takes Korra to a club, where she meets the lovely dancer Miss Sato. Against Korra's expectations, she likes it... a lot.


So I got this request from Kyhu she asked me to write a fic on her drawing. Had a lot of fun writing this one, although the feels got too much at a few points :') I'm not sure about the ending, but... Yeah well, you'll see when you reach that point.

It hasn't been beta'd yet, but as soon as it has I'll update. Please _do _let me know what you think of it? I'm kinda proud of this one, so reviews are more than welcome! ;D

* * *

"That was a great training, Bolin!" Korra said, giving him a thumbs up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a towel. She bent some water from the bucket next to the wooden bench, into her mouth and splashed some in her face after that.

"I agree, Korra. It's been way too long, this was nice," Bolin replied and drank some water from his bottle, wiping his face with his towel as well. "Oh, by the way…" Korra looked up at her friend with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah…?" Korra replied when Bolin didn't continue as expected. The earthbender smirked and Korra knew he was up to something. "Oh Spirits, here we go. Shoot."

"Well, I decided I'm taking you out tonight."

"Er, Bo—?"

"As _friends_, Korra. Just a friends night out, nothing more," Bolin interrupted the Avatar, who now blushed in embarrassment at thinking Bolin meant it as a 'date'.

"Hmm, what if I say 'no'?" A teasingly grin shot at the earthbender, but apparently he'd been prepared for her smug responses.

"Then _you're _the one who'll be missing out, big time." Korra sighed, followed by a groan. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then, awesome! Let's hit the showers and I'll see you outside, we'll drop our stuff off at home and go to our restaurant," Bolin explained, he knew Korra _too _well.

"Seaweed noodles?!" Korra's face lit up as Bolin nodded. "Score! Okay, who's outside the last is on laundry duty for the next month!" Korra shouted, already on her way to the women's showers.

"No fair!" Bolin yelled, but Korra could barely hear him anymore.

.

Korra used her waterbending to wash her body thoroughly, she even washed her hair. The shampoo she used smelled amazingly nice, she'd found it in a little herbal shop a few months ago. The Avatar decided it had been a great choice to buy it, it made her hair smell like spring time. When she had rinsed the shampoo from her hair, Korra shut off the shower and waterbent herself dry, including her hair; it was nice to be a waterbender at times like this.

In no time she was dressed and stuffed the used towels and training gear in the bag she'd brought with her and ran outside, noticing Bolin wasn't there yet. It was only a minute later when Bolin came rushing outside, almost bumped into the Avatar.

"No!" Korra smirked and laughed mischievously at the sound of Bolin's admitted defeat. "A whole _month_?! Have mercy…?" But Korra shook her head, still grinning.

"Sorry Bo, better luck next time," Korra said with a snicker an pat her friend on the back. She placed her middle finger and thumb between her lips and whistled, a piercing sound caused Bolin to put his hands over his ears. The Avatar laughingly shook her head and smiled as she heard loud thuds coming closer and became louder. A large white furred polar bear-dog came to a halt in front of them and pressed its snout against Korra's face. "Naga! Hi girl, ready to go home?" Korra greeted the animal and got into the saddle as Naga lowered herself. Bolin got on too, putting his hands on Korra's sides for support. The polar bear-dog rose back up again and started running towards the apartment where Bolin, Mako and Korra lived.

.

Like Bolin said, they dropped off their stuff and left for the restaurant. It only took them fifteen minutes to get there, before they went in Korra pulled out a pair of duck legs and gave them to Naga. The polar bear-dog licked the Avatar's face and wagged its tail excitedly.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Korra said and followed Bolin inside.

"Ah, if it isn't the Avatar and her friend!" the owner greeted them and both Korra and Bolin waved at him with a friendly smile. "Your table in the corner is free, go sit down; your food will be ready in just a few minutes!" The uo nodded and sat down at the spot they usually sat.

"Shows how often we come here, maybe we should take it easy on eating outside the house," Bolin stated, the Avatar just frowned at him. But then they both burst out into laughter, knowing that wouldn't happen evn if they wanted to. "Who am I kidding?" Bolin continued, followed by a snort.

"Yeah, that's a no-no. I love this place way too much," Korra replied and smiled widely as two steaming bowls with noodles were set down on the table. "So," Korra started with a mouthful. "Where're you taking me?"

"Not telling."

"Oh, come on Bo! Just spit it out, I wanna know." The earthbender shrugged and shook his head, enjoying his noodles while doing so. Korra grumbled as she glared at him, but Bolin wouldn't look at her. "Bolin." Again, he shook his head, not saying a word. Korra sighed, trying to think of a way to get her friend to tell anyway. She smirked, lay down her chopsticks and scooped the bowl from underneath Bolin's face.

"My noodles!" Bolin pouted and tried to take back his bowl, without success. "Korra, c'mon! You'll see as soon as we get there, just give me back my food?" Korra studied her friend's face and thought for a moment, then handed him his bowl.

"I'll get back to this, some other time. Just so you know."

.

"Naga, why don't you go pick up Mako? He should be done working by now, it'll take a while before Bolin and I need you," Korra told the polar bear-dog and ruffled through the white fur underneath the chin. Korra stepped back and Naga sprinted away, into the city that was lit by streetlights. It had gotten dark already, but the Avatar was nearly blinded by the light that came from the building in front of them.

"No way back now, Korra come on and let's go inside," Bolin said cheerfully, threw his arm around the Avatar's neck and dragged her inside, ignoring her protests.

"You tricked me! Bolin! Let. me. go!"

"No, it's too late. We're in already, I paid so you're gonna come with. And I _promise _you, if you give it a chance you will enjoy it." Korra growled and freed herself from the earthbender's grip.

"You are _not _getting away with this, mister. Just you wait." Bolin chuckled pleasantly and sat Korra down, then sat down next to her. There was a big stage in front of them, curtains still closed. As a waitert came to ask what they wanted to drink, Korra interrupted Bolin rudely. "Something strong, _very _strong." The waiter nodded, scribbled it down together with whatever Bolin ordered and walked away again.

"Korra, rela— "

"Don't tell me what do to," she spat, making Bolin shut his mouth immediately. "That's what I thought." Korra crossed her arms over her chest and emptied her glass in one motion once it was set down. "Another." She felt Bolin's eyes practically burning against her right side, but ignored him.

.

"It's starting!" Bolin said excitedly and sat up a bit more straight in his seat, Korra just huffed. She couldn't believe that she'd fallen for this, now she was in a _strip club_ for Spirit's sake. About one thing she was sure; Bolin would have one hell of a month being on laundry duty.

Music started playing and Korra let out an annoyed sigh, she already felt embarrassed, Bolin's whistling and what sounded like howling only made it worse. Korra felt out of place, uncomfortable and wished she could disappear already. The Avatar glared at the earthbender who only started to whistle more and louder as a dancer entered the stage, she wanted to punch him in the arm to shut him up; which probably wouldn't work.

As the Avatar followed Bolin's gaze, she found a pair of heels that would almost make her dizzy. Who could actually walk on that? As her eyes slowly moved up, she noticed the woman had smooth, long legs which were for the most part covered by stockings. Korra's cheeks burned as her eyes looked right at the woman's intimate area, hidden behind black lace what looked like a thong. Just below the belly button was a garterbelt, which seemed to hold up the stockings.

"Korra, you okay?" Bolin asked, but to Korra it sounded very far away. Her eyes kept staring, going up and up. The blush on Korra's cheeks intensified as her eyes met a pair of breasts covered by dark lace, straps decorated with a small red bow, dark curls danced on the woman's breasts, shoulders and back. No matter how hard the Avatar tried, yelled at herself in her mind, it was impossible to look away. It was as if he woman held her by invisible cords, keeping the waterbender where she was; escaping was impossible. A curtain of black wavy curls hid the woman's face for the most part, it kinda frustrated Korra that she couldn't see the dancer's eyes, she was curious.

As the song reached a certain note, the woman tilted her head and flipped her hair back; intense green eyes suddenly stared into Korra's. The Avatar gasped and froze for a few moments, her heart shot up and thudded in her throat, cheeks burning in such heat that it startled Korra. Long lashes framed by dark black lines on the upper eyelids, they seemed to have hypnotized her; all she could do was stare in awe.

Korra's eyes followed the woman, who danced seductively on the stage in front of the Avatar. As if it wasn't enough yet, the woman walked to the pole that was installed and grabbed it with both hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Sato!" everyone started applauding and the dancer, going by the name Sato, swung herself around the pole. Korra was amazed at how flexible the woman's body was and how easily it seemed to move in all sorts of angles and still look beautiful.

"Still mad that I brought you here?" Bolin asked as he gently elbowed Korra in her right side.

"Huh? What?" Korra mumbled and the trance was broken.

"Nah, I was just saying how nice it is to see that you're having a good time," Bolin said with a playful grin spread on his face. Korra side-eyed her friend as she emptied her glass, then turned her face back towards the stage. Miss Sato was now hanging upside down, looking at Korra and winked, causing the Avatar to blush even harder now. Her heart seemed to stop as she noticed the dancer coming down, actually leaving the stage and walking towards their table. From the corner of her eye, Korra saw Bolin holding some yuans and putting them behind the strap of the woman's bra. Green eyes stared directly into hers, lips curling into a smile and then she left, winking at the waterbender.

Korra exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. Bolin chuckled and Korra shot him a look.

"Looks like you're the lucky one tonight," Bolin said, Korra raised her eyebrows at this, extremely confused.

"What do you mean—?" before she could finish her sentence, the dancer, Miss Sato, suddenly sat down on her lap. Korra's body froze and the color disappeared from her face.

"I hope you don't mind…?" Miss Sato whispered, close to Korra's ear. "These heels are kinda killing me right now, so…" Korra parted her lips, but nothing came out, except her breath. She nodded, slowly. "Enjoying the … show?" Miss Sato continued softly, Korra could only let out a shaky breath.

"And now ladies and gentlemen! The amazing—" but Korra didn't listen to the guy announcing the next girl. Her heart was pounding at a fast pace, making it hard to breathe with the beautiful dancer on her lap. Never she had this much trouble focusing, but no matter what she tried; nothing would come out of her mouth.

"Guess I'm done, time to go," Miss Sato said and leaned only slightly forward to stand up from Korra's lap. The Avatar wasn't sure how, but suddenly her arm moved as a reflex, grabbing the woman's lower arm gently.

"Please don't go!" Korra whispered, actually louder than intended. "Do you… have to?" As the woman nodded, Korra sighed and loosened her grip. She watched Miss Sato as long as she could, then was snapped out of her trance by Bolin who poked her in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for?" Korra whined and batted Bolin's hand away.

"Go after her, you silly," Bolin said and pointed into the direction the dancer had gone to. "Yes, I'm sure and yes I mean it. Now go!" Before Korra could even protest, Bolin pushed her off of her chair towards the open door which was half hidden by a thick curtain.

.

Korra walked through a long hallway, doors at both sides. She was about to give up, thinking it was impossible to find the dancer called Miss Sato, as a door right next to her swung open.

"Get out!" Korra stepped aside and avoided the guy that stumbled out, bumping into the wall. The Avatar just stared at the guy, crawling back up and take off in a hurry. "Just get lo—! Oh, it's you…" Not sure what do say or do, Korra just stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you… You can come in," the dancer continued.

The waterbender stepped inside the room slowly, uncertain if she really should. She cleared her throat and looked up, but avoided the green eyes. There hung a tension in the air that was neither good or bad, I made the Avatar feel uneasy.

"Take a seat, if you want to." Korra obliged and sat down on the ottoman in the middle of the room. Miss Sato stood up, closed the door and sat on the chair in front of a big mirror, turning the chair so she was facing the Avatar. "So, I guess you enjoyed the show?" Korra nodded, a little shy. "Glad to hear that. It doesn't happen very often that girls are in the audience and enjoy the show as obviously as the men do," she continued with a smile. "Oh forgive me, I'm Asami by the way. Also known as Miss Sato."

"I'm K-Korra, also known as the A-Avatar…" Korra stuttered, heart racing in her chest and cheeks burning intensely.

"Ah, let me guess. You're a person of status, so you think I should be happy to give you a private show? Just let me make this clear; dancing is my job, I'm not a prostit—"

"No, no! That's not my intention, not at all!" Korra protested.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Asami replied, a demanding look in her eyes. Korra inhaled deeply, mentally kicking herself to actually speak her mind.

"I just thought you're absolutely beautiful and I just go this… vibe… I can't really explain, but I think you're amazing and gorgeous and—"

"That's… very flattering, Korra. But going on that tour won't help you getting me to sleep with you." Korra just stared at Asami, jaw dropping. She wasn't sure what to say to that, but it was clear that Asami misunderstood the situation.

"Listen, Miss Sato— I mean, Asami. I don't want to _sleep_ with you, I mean, the idea is… I mean, I'd love to, someday but… I mean it when I say that I actually want to get to know you better, there must be more than just 'Miss Sato'. The reason I didn't give you money is because I think no matter how much I'd give you, it wouldn't be enough. What I'm trying to say is—" Korra let out a heavy sigh, realizing she was making a complete fool of herself.

"So, you claim to want to get to know _me_?" Asami asked, her facial expression a bit skeptical. Korra nodded, confirming this. "Not just because of my body?" she continued, gesturing to her own body. Again, Korra nodded. "Hmm, if you say so… Give me five minutes." Korra watched Asami walk behind what seemed to be a room divider and figured that Asami was getting dressed, Korra politely turned around so she'd face the other wall instead.

.

Korra heard footsteps behind her and figured Asami was dressed, she turned around and was amazed by the view. Dark gray jeans with the ends rolled up to above the ankles, low-heeled pumps and a comfortable looking deep red sweater that reached Asami's upper legs, wide cut collar and sleeves pushed up to just below the elbows. The black wavy curls were flipped over one shoulder, leaving the neck and shoulder on the other side bare.

"You… You look beautiful…" Korra stuttered and followed Asami with her eyes, until the dancer sat down again in front of her.

"You think?" Asami replied, Korra nodded and smiled. She wouldn't even mind just sitting here for hours, just looking at the woman in front of her and talking about whatever. "And you're serious?" Again, Korra nodded. Her cheeks colored a deep pink and the corners of her lips curled up into a smile even more, showing a bit of her teeth. "So, you're the famous Avatar, huh?"

"Well, I don't want to brag… But yeah, that'd be me," Korra answered, not sure what else to say.

"Sounds interesting, you must be very… powerful…" Asami said, the change in her voice alerted Korra. As Asami stood up from her chair and stepped towards the ottoman where the Avatar sat on, Korra found herself having trouble breathing normally. Her insides screamed, her body unable to move, she just sat there while Asami was coming closer. "The Avatar seems a bit nervous…" Korra looked away and tried to ignore the fact that Asami stood right in front of her now, legs almost touching hers. But then the dancer lifted one knee and rested it on the ottoman next to Korra's hip, then did the same with her other knee. Again, Asami sat on Korra's lap, this time her face towards Korra's. "Hope you don't mind…?"

"D-depends…" Korra muttered, barely audible.

"On what…?"

"What you're going to do…" Korra answered and looked up again, straight into a pair of emerald green eyes that came closer slowly. The knot of tingles and warmth that filled her stomach got worse and Korra noticed her upper body leaning forward; minimizing the distance between her and Asami.

"You'll see…" Asami whispered, sending a shiver through Korra's body. She leaned a bit more forward and placed her hands on the Avatar's shoulders, which were glowing of heat. Then Asami leaned more forward and closed the distance in between them.

Korra's chest seemed to explode on the inside, her heart was racing and calming at the same time. Her lips felt like they were melting against Asami's, in the back of her head Korra noted that it was a good thing she was sitting down; her legs felt weak. Her hands wandered on the dancer's sides, exploring and carefully, not wanting to cross borders she wasn't supposed to.

.

Asami broke the kiss and saw Korra looking at her, dazedly. The dark red painted lips curled up into a genuine smile, but Asami didn't speak.

Korra wanted to say something, but at the same time she didn't; knowing it'd possibly ruin the moment. Her whole body felt light, tingly somehow… The Avatar even started to worry it had all been just a dream of which she would wake up any moment, making Asami disappear again.

"Seems like the Avatar is truly the master of _all_ elements…" Asami breathed, lips only a few inches away from Korra's. Korra blushed and looked away, but Asami gently took Korra's chin in between her fingers and made the Avatar look at her again. "You're a good kisser," she continued with an affirming smirk.

"T-thanks… But, so are you," Korra replied, still a bit nervous. She wanted to feel Asami's lips on hers again, but was hesitant, afraid she'd give off the wrong signs or vibe.

"Then wouldn't it be a waste not to enjoy it to the fullest?" Korra shrugged, nodding slowly at the same time. "It's okay, I got the wrong idea at first. Don't be nervous, I'm not gonna bite you. Unless…" That was enough for Korra to let go and press her lips onto Asami's for another kiss, deeper this time. Korra felt the shock in Asami's body, but it faded quickly and made Asami answer the kiss quite willingly. Lips parted and tongues touched, still exploring. Both girls felt a giddy feeling of excitement and curiosity rising in the pits of their stomachs, making them both craving for more.

The fact that Asami was on Korra's lap, made it hard for the Avatar to think clearly. She felt Asami's breasts being pressed against her own, the woman's core very close to hers, it made Korra lightheaded almost. But as they both slowed down for a few seconds to catch their breath, Korra leaned back a bit and broke their lips' contact. Asami looked at her, a slightly confused look in the green eyes.

"D-dance for me…?" Korra asked in a whisper, blushing. Asami's lips curled up into a smirk, a appreciating hum sounding as an answer to Korra's question. Asami leaned a bit back and grabbed the bottom of the deep red sweater, pulling it up.

"No," Korra said, stopping Asami's hands from moving farther up. Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra chuckled, pulling the sweater back down and leaned forward, lips close to Asami's ear. "You don't have to undress for me, I'd love seeing you dance for me just like this," Korra whispered softly. Asami nodded and pressed her lips against Korra's once more before she stood up and put on music.

Asami had her back facing Korra, hips swinging to the beat of the music in rhythm. After a few seconds Asami bent over and back again, whipping her black hair backward, then turned to face Korra. The Avatar felt her jaw drop, but couldn't stop herself. She watched Asami using her hands and hips seductively, causing Korra's heartbeat to speed up and skin to tingle everywhere. It got even worse as Asami walked over to the Avatar slowly, never breaking eye-contact. Korra was amazed by how good Asami was with just using her green eyes.

Korra's breathing paused as Asami sat down on her lap again, back against Korra's torso. The dancer made it hard for Korra not to lose control and start moaning softly, as she rubbed her buttocks against Korra's lap repeatedly. The struggle only intensified as Asami turned around, still on Korra's lap, now facing the Avatar. Slowing down made Korra bite her lower lip and nails dig into the fabric behind her, everything to avoid moans from escaping.

"Is… this okay…?" Asami breathed close to Korra's ear, sending a shiver through the bender's tan body. Korra could only nod slowly, not able to speak; afraid that something else would come out of her mouth. "Tell me," Asami said, sounding a bit demanding. Korra gulped and squeezed out a 'yes', her fear became reality as it sounded exactly like a moan.

"Now, you should dance for me…" the dancer said with a smirk, causing the Avatar's eyes to widen. She understood what the look meant and grinned, comfortingly. "I'll teach you," Asami continued and stood up, pulling the Avatar onto her feet as well. Their bodies were very close, hips touching; Asami had rested her hands onto Korra's hips and gestured how the bender should move them. But it wasn't a great success, since the Avatar had a hard time concentrating.

"Sorry…" Korra apologized softly, followed by a sigh. Asami shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll teach you, then you'll dance for me. Until then, I'll dance for you…" Korra let out a shaky breath and sighed in relief when Asami's lips were pressed against hers, in the back of her mind thanking Bolin for taking her here. Although she wasn't sure when she'd come home, but that was something to worry about later.


End file.
